


[podfic] Subsurface

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the line, Yusuf had set aside his inborn sense of wonder, but it isn't gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Subsurface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subsurface](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12839) by Chromonym. 



> Thanks to Chromonym for recording permission.

Title: [Subsurface](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17947.html?thread=39267867)  
Length: 4:19  
File Size/Type: ~2 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?l3g35a3ybzt6tb3)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/yokt)


End file.
